Doble parpadeo
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Mis pacientes hablan de aspiraciones, de visiones de algún deseo propio y profundo, implantados en alguna parte de sí mismos. Buscan recrear, en la realidad, lo que solo torna en sus mentes. Tadashi, ¿tú cumpliste tu sueño? Tadashi, ¿en realidad soy lo que esperabas? Tadashi, ¿es perjudicial para alguien saber el por qué de mi existencia? Tadashi… Tadashi.


Disclaimer Applied.

 **N** o **t** a **s** || Off Movie-Scene.

 **V** i **ñ** e **t** a|| 645 palabras.

* * *

.

 _ **Doble parpadeo**_

.

 _Si sirve para que sientan empatía mutua, está bien, ya que yo no le coloqué esas "seudo-mini-persianas" por cuestión de estética._

 _Cuando Baymax parpadea dos veces, es porque está confundido._

.

Tú eres mi primer paciente y no estoy cumpliendo mi propósito contigo. Tu seguridad es mi única preocupación y no puedo preservarla.

La última vez que pude detectarte cerca, fue estando ambos arriba del escenario en la Exposición de Inventos. Me mostraste ante la gente reunida, como me lo habías explicado con anterioridad, usando a Fred para probar mis habilidades.

Yo era consciente de que tenía que estar cerca por si requerías mis atenciones, pero tú no buscabas tu bienestar propio. Por eso no sé dónde me dejaste luego de desactivarme, sólo sé que mi estación de contención me guarda dentro.

Yo oigo un ruido sonoro, el de una explosión con decibeles más altos a los que están acostumbrados mis sistemas, estoy capacitado para escuchar un amplio radio a mi alrededor y soy consciente de los gritos angustiosos que alguien proporciona en un tono elevado de su voz.

Tadashi, él te está llamando y al parecer no respondes.

Yo no tengo programado despertar con el grito de un nombre, así que mi caja blindada no me acciona, no hay manera de salir y brindar mi asistencia. Mis protocolos dicen que permanezca como siempre, a la espera de socorrer sólo hasta que alguien demande mi presencia con un quejido.

Si me hubieras activado manualmente, yo respondería.

Si te hubieras quejado de dolor, habría podido re-inflarme e ir a tu encuentro.

Yo no comprendo a cabalidad qué es un deseo, pero supongo que eso aplica a lo que más quiero. Yo deseo poner a salvo tu integridad física.

Te desobedezco, ya que siempre me dices que nadie debe reprocharse algo que no puede hacer por el momento, y yo me esfuerzo por intentar adivinar la escena que acontece en rededor.

¿Por qué existo si no es para salvarte a ti más que a nadie? Tus amigos dijeron que compartimos ideas, que soy tu sueño y por lo tanto, parte de ti está latente en mí.

Pero, ¿esto no es un pensamiento erróneo? Yo soy un robot, yo carezco de una vida por ser inhumano.

Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred y Wasabi que fueron momentáneamente otros de mis pacientes, argumentaron que no. Certificaron que siempre seré la manifestación de tu sueño.

Ellos me hablaron de anhelos, de aspiraciones, de visiones de algún deseo propio y profundo, implantados en alguna parte de sí mismos. Admitieron que las personas buscan recrear, en la realidad, lo que solo torna en sus mentes.

Siendo esto cierto, ¿explica totalmente lo que quiero saber?

Tadashi, ¿tú cumpliste tu sueño? Tú quieres ayudar a las personas, así que yo no cambiaré la programación original que me entregaste.

Tadashi, ¿en realidad soy lo que esperabas? Proporcionaré primeros auxilios a los que lo requieran, lo haré hasta quedar inutilizable.

Tadashi, ¿es perjudicial para alguien saber el por qué de mi existencia? Tú nunca me relataste acerca de tu niñez, reconocí en ti que posees un excelente nivel de salud, mas lo demás que oí y sé de ti es por conversaciones de tus amigos.

Un día que intentabas evaluar el límite de mis capacidades en tu laboratorio, mi escáner detectó que podrías adquirir estrés a causa de tus constantes desvelos y yo solicité saber si debía llamar a tus padres para recogerte; por la mirada opaca, en tus ojos mientras menguaban tus niveles de neurotransmisores, deduje que tu altruismo se generó por el arrebato de tus progenitores. Y, en tus latidos, no había signos de engaño cuando tú asentiste diciendo que era una observación correcta.

Tadashi, ¿por qué no respondes a los llamados que hace Hiro?

Tadashi, ¿esos sonidos de sirenas pertenecen a los de emergencias médicas o a los bomberos?

Tadashi, ¿tú estarás bien?

Tadashi… Tadashi.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:**_ _No sé qué es lo que pensaba aquí, me saltaron lágrimas al imaginarme a Baymax así… Por si no fue obvio, esto ocurre mientras pasa el accidente y nos quedamos sin Dashi._

 _¿Reviews? Quizás me quiten un poco de dolor que yo misma me hago. :(_


End file.
